Talk:Lightning/@comment-64.130.137.122-20141116032327/@comment-64.130.137.122-20141116040410
In total drama all-stars episode 2, its his best moments. Probably the best were these funny moments. Chris: (Throws the villainous vultures some shovels) Lightning:( catches two shovels) Heather: Give me a shovel!! Lightning: No can do, I need both. when this one gets tired I'll use this one!! Heather:(whacks Lightning up-side the head with a shovel.) and the so funny Chris: WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?!?!? Lightning: (while everyone complains) I'm Lightning, I'm amazing!! :D next Lightning: ( waits for a catfish holding a stick.) Catfish appears Lightning:( Hits with stick) Ha-ha fish, you've been struck by Lightning!! Goose takes fish Lighting: Oh no you don't!( fights goose for fish and surprisingly wins) Double- standard Jo: Strategy people. Stra-te-gey! We need to dig in a straight line. Heather: What if its on the far end, huh? We need to dig in a circle and zig-zag.( I cant remember what Heather said) :( Lightning: Ain't nobody telling Lighting what to do, I'm my own man!!( tries to dig up water) Confessional noise. Lightning: When my tummies empty my mind Ain't full. stupid boney island fish. Uh oh(throws up) It continues. Gwen trips onto Alejandro. Gwen is trying to make the team work as a team. Alejandro: I appreciate your effort. your as wise as your skins translucent. Confessional noise. Gwen: I know he's evil but oof, Look at his eyes. <3 Confessional noise. Lightning: ( still throwing up.) More Lighting:( digs up the SIXTH piece to the sculpture)That's seven, lets start building!! Team gets onto the platform. Lighting: Oh yeah! Lightning found the last piece. Its probable a sculpture of me, being me. Gwen: Its very tall and boxy,(Gasps) big ben!! Team finishes sculpture Jo: hey what's that last hole? Scott: We must have built it wrong. Lightning: Sha-please, lets just get it Sha-done( shoves crab into the missing part and the sculpture falls over) Alejandro: There is only 6 pieces!! Jo: Gr8, Lightning miscounted. come on, we have more digging to do. Lightning: Wait!! I counted 7, this is a conspiracy!! Last two Sam: hey where's our shovels? (Falls off platform) Chris: Yeah getting on and off your platforms will bet tricky. and their filled with.... Sam: CRUSTATIONS!!! Chris:(Laughs) I don't know why, but it gets funnier every time. Lighting: Ha and a thing for Light-a-ning!(jumps off platform and lands on a boobie trap.) Ahh!! ok this is the last 1 for episode 2 Scott: Any luck finding the invincibility statue? Lightning: No need I AM an invincibility statue Confessional noise: Alejandro: He is so arrogant, I'd understand it if he had this face, but he does not have this face. Confessional Noise: Lightning: Arrogant? Look at these, Sha-YEAH!!! Episode 1 of total drama all stars: Zoey: Mike!!( dives down to help Mike/Chester/Vito/Svetlana/Manitoba/Mal) Lightning: You call that a dive?! Watch this... SHA... Awwhhh!! I also liked it in season 4 when this happened Chris: Will lightning ever find out that Jo is a girl? Lightning: What girl?! and this Jo is eliminated Jo: and Lightning couldn't tell I was a girl. Lightning:YOUR A WHAT?!:O